


Falling

by warriorblood1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, also this is a secret santa yeet, momoharuexchange2018, nondespair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: For Maki it was easy. For Kaito it was slower.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> heyoooo this is a secret santa for @rantaroamamiii on twitter!!! happy holidays, i hope you emjoy!!! sorry its kinda short oof

    For Maki, it was easy. Worryingly so. One minute he’s paying her no mind, they don’t talk, don’t look at eachother… nothing. No relations. No friendship. The next thing she knew, he’s pounding at her door and dragging her out to train with him and Shuuichi and stargaze, and with the moonlight reflecting in his eyes that night, really, how could she not fall in love?

 

For Kaito, it was slower. He noticed her, of course, he noticed everyone. But she seemed fine on her own. At first. After Kokichi revealed she had been lying about her talent, and she had sealed herself away, not even coming to class… he knew he had to do  _ something.  _ He just wanted to befriend her. It took nearly three months for him to realize he had gotten more than he initially wanted. But let’s be honest. She may be intimidating, but with that smile, however rare, how could he not fall in love?

 

The problem was they didn’t know the feeling was mutual. As annoying as it was, the class had to just sit back at watch the two pine after eachother and wait for them to realize that they were being stupid.

 

Eventually the day came. They were partnered up for a talent development project, breaking their usual trio with Shuuichi, who was partnered with Kiibo. 

 

The two ended up spending a lot more time alone together. Talk soon came around to their relationship.

 

“Well, I mean.” Kaito tried to skirt around it. “I think we’re pretty close friends, don’t you?”

 

Maki nodded. “Close friends.”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two.

 

“Would you want to be more?” Maki asked, hesitant.

 

“More?” Kaito sounded confused, but… hopeful. “More than close friends, you mean?”

 

Maki nodded again, and Kaito grinned with a small chuckle. “I, uh, heh. I wouldn’t mind.”

 

Now it was Maki’s turn to smile. “Neither would I.”

 

“...Do you wanna get ice cream sometime?”

 

“How about later today?”

 

“Sounds like a date, Maki Roll.”

 

From then on, they were inseparable, and rather affectionate. Their class wasn’t sure if whether or not this was better or worse.


End file.
